


Release

by MidnightCraze



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:51:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCraze/pseuds/MidnightCraze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario wants to feel like a winner and to let out frustration, and he wants to do it with Schweini.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Release

**Author's Note:**

> I worte this fic for a friend even though I did not know anything about Gómez and Schweinsteiger at that time (hell I couldn't even write Schweini's name). Anyway, since I didn't know them they might be a bit (or more than a bit) OOC. Sorry for that.
> 
> This fic is a PWP, just warning you.

It was more of a way to take out his frustration, his annoyance, his disappointment about the loss to Chelsea in their most important match of the season, rather than actual feelings. It wasn't like he had _feelings_ for him before and he just couldn't keep it inside anymore. It was just his need to release, to feel freedom. To feel like they were _winners_.

Yes, they did share some kisses before, but never more than that. They have never crossed the line of teammates, the line of friends that was drawn between them until now.

Mario would be lying if he said he didn't plan it. He knew for fact that Schweinsteiger took the longest shower every time, knew that everyone would be leaving until he finished. He took his own shower, then got dressed and left the locker rooms with Müller. He just _accidently_ lost his phone and only _randomly_ told Thomas to go on without him while he went back into the locker rooms to find it.

As planned, Bastian was the only one who was still there, with Neuer and Van Buyten just leaving, smiling sadly at Mario. Mario stopped as he entered the locker room, licking his lips then gnawing at them, inhaling the sight that was in front of him.

Schweinsteiger was drying himself from his long shower, but drops of water still dropped from his hair to his neck, making their way down to his back, to the curves of his shoulder blades, to the bottom of his back before the towel dried them.

Bastian raised his head, seeing Mario standing at the threshold of the room.  "Hey," he said, a small smile on his face. "I thought everyone had left already."

Mario nodded. "Lost my phone, came back to find it," he answered, trying to keep his eyes on Bastian's face and not on his body.

"Here," Bastian answered as he wrapped his towel around his hips then dug his own phone out of his duffle bag and threw it at him. "Call yourself."

Mario smiled. As he lowered his head to look at the phone his eyes glanced over Schweini's abs just for a second, but that was enough to bring him to life under his jeans. He dialed his number quickly then waited only a moment before he heard his phone. He walked over to Bastian and reached for his phone that was lying under his bag, retrieving his phone.

Bastian took it from him, their fingers touching for a mere moment before the contact broke. Mario stayed in his place, close to Schweinsteiger but not close enough. He wanted him. He needed him. Not because he loved him, but because he needed someone and he knew Schweini could give him what he needed.

He stepped above the bench so he was standing on the same side as Bastian. If Bastian was too worried about the proximity between then he didn't let it be shown on his face. Schweini grabbed boxer briefs from his duffle bag and brought them close to his legs, ducking down in order to wear them.

Mario reached his hand and grabbed a hold of the briefs, stopping Bastian's ducking. Bastian let go of the piece of clothing without much objection. Mario put it back in Bastian's duffle then stepped even closer to the midfielder.

When he realized Schweini wasn't going to back up he closed the gap between them, placed his left hand on Bastian's neck and bent over to kiss him. His lips felt hot when they made contact with Bastian's, not moving for a few seconds then starting to brush against him. Bastian brought his hands around Mario's waist, holding him as he tilted his head up so the taller man had a better access to his mouth.

Mario licked Bastian's lips, and the midfielder opened them in response and let the striker invading into his mouth with his tongue. Mario's hands roamed Bastian's body, not knowing where to stop. He tugged gently on the towel around Bastian's hips and it fell to the floor, revealing his half hard cock.

Mario tore himself from Bastian's mouth and looked down, gasping at the sight. He licked his lips, then took the blonde's cock in his hand and sank onto his knees. Stroking a little on Bastian's dick, he placed his mouth on his left tight and kissed it, then started sucking on it, leaving a red mark. He moved his mouth, licking up Bastian's now fully erect shaft then taking his head in his mouth.

Bastian grunted and tugged on Mario's hair, applying pressure to his head. Mario broke the contact with Bastian's coke - making him thrust a little up at the loss of warmth and wetness - and shoved him back so his back was now pressed against the lockers. Placing his hands on each one of Bastian's tights to keep him in his place, Mario took him in his mouth again, this time taking as much as he could.

Mario twirled his tongue around Bastian's cock as he slowly made his way back up for air. He looked up, his lips still wrapping the head of his cock and his teeth grazing the sensitive skin while he searched for Bastian's approval. Bastian just held back a moan and tilted his back at the locker behind him. Mario felt him trying to push his hips forward and took it as a sign to go on. He took his hands off Bastian's tights, and Schweini immediately thrust his hip, forcing himself down Mario's throat. Mario took him all in willingly, holding Bastian's cock there for a few moments then taking his head back, coughing and gasping for air.

He opened his mouth, signing Bastian he wants his cock again and Bastian gave it to him, moaning his name at the touch as he fucked his mouth thoroughly.

When Mario finally stood up and looked at Schweinsteiger he knew his mouth was red and puffy, and he licked his lips again before he kissed Bastian again.

From his jeans pocket he dug a condom and a small tube of lube. Schweini grinned as he looked at Mario's hand. "Planned this to happen, Gómez?"

Mario didn't answer. He turned Bastian so his chest was facing the locker and moved his hand over his ass. Bastian moaned when Mario's finger circled his hole for a moment before he retrieved it to himself. He unzipped his jeans and stepped out of them, taking his shirt and briefs as well, throwing them to the floor. Uncapping the tube in his hand, Mario put generous amount of lube on his index and middle finger and rubbed them a little bit together to warm it before he pushed one finger into Bastian's hole.

Bastian hissed at the intrusion and jerked back, trying to take the finger in as much as he could. Mario started to move his finger in and out a few times, stretching the blonde. His finger curled as he hit the G spot of Bastian, making him groan and throw his head back, his eyes closed from the sensation and his back arching. Mario pulled his finger then pushed it in again, hitting his prostate again and again, making him scream out his pleasure.

When he could take his finger in and out easily he added another, stretching Bastian more. Bastian moved, meeting his hand with thrusts of himself. Pulling his fingers out and adding more lube, this time to three fingers, he stretched Bastian as much as he could before he ripped the condom out of its wrap and rolled it on his neglected cock. He put the rest of the small tube on his cock and spread it on it before he guided himself to Bastian's now open hole and entered him. He let only the head of his cock inside before he pulled out, teasing Schweini.

He brought his hand to Bastian's mouth, and the other guy took two of his fingers in his mouth, sucking them as if they were Mario's cock. Mario pushed inside him again, slowly filling him in until his cock was almost all inside. He stilled for a few moments, learning the feeling of Bastian, letting himself adapting the tightness.

"Fucking move already!" Bastian yelled as he let the fingers out of his mouth and pushed back, trying to take more of Mario's cock into him. Mario answered him by taking himself out then pushing all the way back in.

They found a rhythm, slow at first but quicker with every thrust. Mario's skin met Schweini's again and again as he hit his prostate then filled him again.

Mario took one hand off Bastian's waist and wrapped it around his cock, bringing him closer to his climax as he kept pushing in and out of him. He stroked Bastian then moved his hand up and down his cock, only his thumb and index touching his shaft as they formed an O. Moving his thumb on the tip of Bastian's cock, the other man came in his hand, screaming with pleasure and leaning his back on Mario's chest as he kept driving in and out of him. Few more thrusts and Mario came too inside Schweini.

He waited a few moments as he caught his breath, and then pulled out. He tied the condom and disposed it and then grabbed a towel, wet it and cleaned his hand and Bastian's chest of the come.

Bastian got dressed then left the locker room without saying a word, just smiling at him. Mario looked after him as he disappeared behind the corner.

He wanted him to come back.

Maybe there _were_ feeling involved after all.


End file.
